rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Pheasant
Ms. Pheasant is a guest staying in Room 3 of the Rusty Lake Hotel. She comes to the Hotel intending to perform her play "The Memories of the Lake" ''at the Rusty Lake Theatre. Rusty Lake Hotel She arrives with the other guests to the Hotel in 1893, and asks the player to get ready for her photo shoot. When she is given a shrimp cocktail, she tells the player that it smells a bit fishy. Inside her room, she tells the player to take her picture, as she stands behind a daguerreotype camera. For her play, she performs as three characters: the Lady in Blue, Mr. Owl, and Mr. Crow. For these roles she wears a variety of masks that the player must retrieve for Ms. Pheasant. Also, she requires the player to paint a backdrop for her photographs, but as there is no paint in her room, the player has to substitute it with blood. However, once the photographs are taken, they turn out to be very peculiar, with the Lady in Blue's head becoming her skull, and Mr. Crow and Mr. Owl appearing exactly like their counterparts unlike the masks she is wearing. For her last photograph, Ms. Pheasant needs the player to get the pistol that she has locked in a small chest. She points it against her neck, and when the photo is taken she fires the gun, killing herself. Ms. Pheasant's meat is taken for the fourth dinner, while her memories are extracted to create a black cube, which turns her into a Corrupted Soul. She stays captive in Mr. Owl's room in a large tank until she and the other guests' Souls break free in 1894 and roam the Lake. Cube Escape: Theatre In 1971, a woman wearing the same dress as Ms. Pheasant appears in the first play, "''The Lady of the Lake". She sings to the player, widening her mouth until her throat splits and she dies. As her body falls another woman fades into her place, wearing a black dress and white goggles. She tells the player to balance the substances of her past lives on the four scales behind her. The items required are the hat Ms. Pheasant wore as the Lady in Blue, a shell, a heart, and a fetus. Upon placing these items in the correct order, the woman shoots a beam of light from her mouth. A single pink flower sprouts from it, which the player must take to end the play. Cube Escape: The Cave In 1972, Mr. Crow pilots the Submarine down into the Lake to retrieve cubes from its depths. After finding the black, white, and blue cubes, he begins to search for the last one, the golden cube. Reaching its location, the Submarine is suddenly attacked by Mr. Boar's Corrupted Soul, who shatters the porthole. Mr. Crow leaves the Submarine and walks through the Forest, passing through Ms. Pheasant's Soul along with the other Hotel guests, until he reaches a large white cube. Her Soul can be seen through the walls inside of the white cube, but she remains on the outside. She is also seen on one of the cave murals showing Dale Vandermeer, with Mr. Owl's assistance, walking through the Hotel guests' Souls to the white cube found at the end of the game. The White Door During Bob's fourth dream, Bob sits at the bar in the Rusty Lake Theatre. After Bob explains his problems with Laura to the barman, he tells him that he has a solution and hands him a pistol. Bob hesitates, and stops for a moment when the stage curtains open to the Lady in Blue's performance. Singing her song as loudly as she could, this spurs Bob to pull the trigger and shoot himself in the head. Soundtrack * Her room in Rusty Lake Hotel and her performance in Cube Escape: Theatre play the same track, named "Pheasant Room" in Hotel and "Pheasant Song" in Theatre. Trivia *According to her official announcement: ** She is 34 years old. ** She is a stage actress. ** She is 5'4". *Given her age, it can be calculated that she was born sometime around 1859. *Her play, "The Memories of the Lake", is described on the playbill as "a dramatic story about the past and the future". *As stated in her poster in Room 3, Ms. Pheasant would perform the play on Sunday, August 8th, 1893. However, it was actually a Tuesday. *Her photograph as Mr. Crow reappears in Cube Escape: Theatre. *As with the other guests in the hotel, Ms. Pheasant has an addiction of sorts. She may be addicted to vanity, as evident with constantly urging the player to take her picture with multiple masks and backgrounds along with a play brochure that shows her playing all the roles. *It is unknown whether or not the Lady of the Lake and the Lady in Blue portrayed by Ms. Pheasant are the same person. *In Rusty Lake Paradise, the mask of a pheasant is worn by Elizabeth Eilander. *In The White Door, there is a Rusty Lake Theatre poster featuring the Lady in Blue in the Owl Nest cafe. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Music Category:Corrupted Characters